


Поезд в 15:10

by bobryatinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>однострочник про Дерека-шерифа и Стайлза-бандита</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поезд в 15:10

\- Шериф?

\- Стилински.

\- Я попался, да?

\- Точно.

\- Потому что внимательней надо смотреть, по чьим карманам шаришь. А Вам идёт штатское. Чёрт. Вы же понимаете, что я убегу?

\- Не в этот раз.

\- Я слышал, что ни один преступник не ушёл, если его конвоировал сам шериф Хейл. Но ещё никому не удавалось задержать Стайлза Стилински больше чем на сутки.

\- Мне плевать. Тебя будут судить в городе, в мои обязанности входит только доставить тебя к поезду.

\- А когда у нас ближайший поезд?

\- Завтра в три десять.

\- Я убегу.

\- Не от меня.

\- С поезда.

\- Сядешь на поезд - делай что хочешь.

\- И вернусь сюда.

\- И я снова тебя поймаю.

\- Или я Вас.

\- Посмотрим.


End file.
